


In Arthur's Chambers

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	In Arthur's Chambers

The Prince wasn't there when Merlin walked into his chambers to change the bed sheets, and clean the room. Arthur was probably out hunting and would have left early that morning. Merlin was thankful that at least this time the prat hadn't asked him to tag along, causing him to wake up way too early for a hobby he had no interest in.  
  
Smiling to himself at how he was probably free for most of the afternoon, Merlin's interest aroused at how he could take it easy that morning. Arthur wouldn't be around to boss him around.  
  
Merlin took his time walking up to the bed and leisurely removed the sheets. He grabbed the other pair he'd brought with him and threw it on the bed. He smoothed the creases with his hands, enjoying the soft touch of the fabric. Next he took the blanket and tried to spread it evenly all over.  
  
He ran his hands over that fabric too, but this time Merlin imagined Arthur spread all over it. Then he wondered what it would be like to be spread under Arthur.  
  
No, he shouldn't have thought about things like that--that only got him in trouble. Once Gaius had almost caught him pleasuring himself thinking about Arthur, and now he was there, in Arthur's chambers. These thoughts were only reserved for the night when Merlin was safely tucked in his bed. Only then, he allowed himself to think of Arthur that way.  
  
But, Arthur wasn't there, was he? Merlin was permitted to look upon the nicely spread sheets and imagine Arthur doing all sorts of unmentionable things to him. Yes, he could have thought about it then.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Merlin nearly shrieked with shock when he was awoken from his lustful thoughts.  
  
"What?" he said. "Oh it's you." He saw Arthur enter the room, covered in soil, not looking like the dashing Prince with milky skin Merlin was fantasising about.  
  
"It  _is_  me, and this  _is_  my room," Arthur said confidently.  
  
"Right. If you'll excuse me, sire," Merlin said and picked up the old sheets he'd thrown on the floor.  
  
"No, leave that," Arthur said. "Can't you see the kind of state I'm in?"  
  
Merlin bit his lower lip and chuckled. "It's hard to miss, sire," he said.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "Draw me a bath, before I decide to make you dirty too."  
  
"As you wish, sire," Merlin answered and walked away smiling. His interest was aroused again.

The End


End file.
